Pet Names
by theboywiththebread
Summary: Despite his affinity for cute things, China never calls Russia by any cutesy nicknames, and the northern nation begins to wonder why. RoChu. Oneshot.


Russia shook the water off of his umbrella before closing it and stepping inside. He slipped his boots off and left them by the front door and made his way to the kitchen, where he knew he would find China.

Sure enough, when Russia walked into the room he found China sitting on a stool at the kitchen bench, talking softly to the cat that was sitting on his lap.

"You're such a pretty kitty, aren't you, you little cutie? What—oh, Ivan, you're here," he said, looking up and giving Russia a bright, friendly smile.

Russia knew that China had a weakness for cute things, but he often hid it when he was around others so that he would seem more dignified. He never hid it from Russia, though, he never hid anything from him; the northern nation got to see every facet of China's being.

"I'm making dinner, you can have some if you want," said China, gently putting the cat down on the floor and getting up to give Russia a warm embrace.

"I'd like that. I love your cooking," said Russia, gently kissing the other nation's forehead.

"I love _you_, Russia," said China, returning the kiss.

"I love you too, my beautiful China," said Russia.

"Here, have a seat, it won't be long until it's ready," said China, getting up and checking on the pot on the stove.

Russia loved watching China cook. He loved watching his southern neighbour doing anything at all — whatever he did, he did with the sort of grace and elegance that Russia could never hope to imitate.

Despite the fact that his elegance and femininity made him seem like a delicate person who needed to be protected, China was actually very strong. It should have seemed obvious — nobody could live for as long as he had without a great deal of inner strength — but it had surprised Russia at first.

"Hey, China…" said Russia, watching as the other nation turned around to look at him.

"Yes?" asked China.

"I was just wondering… why do you always call me Russia?"

China gave him a confused look.

"Because it's your name. What else do you expect me to call you?" he asked.

"I don't know, some couples call each other things like babe and honey, and I sometimes call you names like that, but you don't." said Russia.

"Oh," said China, pulling up a chair and sitting down beside Russia, "I didn't realize that that bothered you so much."

Russia shook his head.

"Nyet, I don't mind it at all, I was just wondering why," he said. He hoped that he hadn't offended China in any way, that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"Don't think that I don't call you any pet names because I don't love you, because I do love you, more than anything else in the world. The thing is, so many people get called baby and darling, and lots of people say honey and sweetheart to people that they don't really love. You're so much more than that, though. Names like that can be said to a thousand different people in a hundred different languages, but you're the only one that I love, you're the only Russia," said China.

"That's so sweet," said Russia, grinning at the other nation.

"It's true," said China, "you're the only person who looks at me like I'm the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, the only person who goes out of your way to comfort me when I'm sad, and when I'm happy… so often, you are the reason that I'm happy. You do the kindest things for me without expecting anything in return, and you seem to know exactly what I need. You can tell whether it's time to talk or time to just sit and enjoy the silence, whether you should fuck me until I can't move my legs or tenderly make love to me. You're the only person that I've ever felt this way about, and so to me it seems like your name is the most beautiful thing I can call you."

Russia couldn't do anything but stare speechlessly at his lover. Before China, Russia never would have dreamed that anyone would say something beautiful like that to him.

"I… I love you too, China. You're the only person that I love, and I wish I could say something profound like that, but I can't, so I hope that this will be good enough," said Russia, leaning forward to kiss China on the lips, his arms encircling the smaller man's body.

"Of course that's enough," said China when they finally broke apart, "at least, it is for now. Tonight you can show me how much you love me in a completely different way."

Russia grinned, and China softly kissed him on the cheek.

"In all seriousness, you don't need to come up with any elaborate confessions of love for me, I'll be satisfied if you keep on being your amazing, beautiful self," said China.

Russia kissed China one last time before the other man got up and went back to the food that he was cooking. Russia was content to watch him — he was always content to watch China, just being with him was enough. The best part was that China — beautiful, amazing China — felt the same way about him.


End file.
